Quidditch Players Are Slightly Ditzy,Aren't They?
by hrhAcid
Summary: Somehow, Marcus found that an image of him kissing Oliver crept into his head. He was slightly confused by it,and slightly intrigued as to why his head would produce such a...desire, but he could find nothing better to do then shrug it off and continue the conversation on Quidditch-related topics. Teenage years are for experimenting? Marcus Flint knows that a little too well.
1. Talk About Quidditch

"Oh,right, I know you all really fucking hate me. In fact, I know what they say, you thought I didn't but I do. Marcus Flint,ha, Marcus Flint really cant win,can he? CAN HE?" last words Marcus Flint growled and they echoed over the pitch. The team sat still. If the Slytherin Quidditch team was scared of anything, this was it, the Captain raging.

" But we've never lost so many matches against the Gryffies, and it can't be your fault Marcus, I...we never blamed you, but you've been such an arse lately so we let the fumes out..." Nyx blurted out but instantly bit her lip: she as the only girl on the team could get away with more, but this seemed too much since Marcus was just too easy to anger.

"The lady's right. We want, well, we need the old Marcus back. You just get so irritable and give us a shit time." Adrian added.

"Yeah, it's a bit late to go through puberty,mate." Peregrine,who was known for bad timing like this, stated with a completely straight face.

Surprisingly, the edges of Flints mouth curled up baring his rather crooked teeth, the tension in the room lowered slightly.

"Uh, I owe you apologies then, I guess." Marcus asked somewhat calmer.

Nyx got up to hug him, she was very short compared to him so she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Its alright, we all value you very much,Marcus." she paused then stood on the tips of her toes and continued, "Me especially if I might be so bold to say." she whispered in his ear.

He hugged her back but surprisingly to himself broke away awkwardly. Contrary to popular belief Nyx de Venette,the 3rd year Slytherin beater did not sleep with Flint to get on the team, she just had great aim on the try-outs, with the bat goddamn it. On the Quidditch pitch it was getting chilly and evening dew generously sprinkled the grass.

"Lets head back." Miles said his teeth chattering, "Nyx, do you want a piggy-back?" he smiled.

She clapped her hands and grinned broadly but she needed the help of Adrian to mount the giant Miles, by far the tallest on the team,perfect Keeper. Nyx squeezed his torso with her knees and shouted something along the lines of 'giddy-up' and they bolted off with Adrian behind them protectively insuring she doesn't fall .

Marcus and Peregrine walked at a brisk pace behind.

"You know, Nyx has been hitting on you, have you noticed?" Peregrine commented.

"Uh, well she fond of Miles too." Marcus stammered. Why did everyone constantly pair him with her?

"Nah, its you she fancies,Marcus." Peregrine curiously eyed Marcus. He was the biggest gossip on the team.

"That's great and all, but I don't care for her much, that way at least... besides I think I forgot something back on the pitch, see ya,mate." and he raced off through the wet grass.

Peregrine didn't have time to reply anything so he shrugged it off and jogged towards the castle which was coloured crimson in the light of the setting sun.

"The bunch of fucking kiss asses...she just wants to stay on the team,sneaky little bitch..." Marcus muttered to himself as he sat on the sandy part of the quidditch pitch polishing his Nimbus 2001, Malfoys admittance pay, even though Malfoy wasn't too bad of a player.

"Problems with the team,Flint?" someone sneered.

The voice was familiar, he hated that voice but couldn't remember who it belonged to and why he hated he layed his broomstick aside and turned around. Leaning over the low fence a little less than a metre away from him was the biggest rival of all, Oliver Wood.

"Yes, Wood. You know the bastards I work with." Marcus scoffed.

"Jesus, never thought I'd hear that from you,Flint. Take a sip of this, you're depressed." Wood handed him half a bottle of whiskey.

"That's very nice of you,dear enemy."Flint smirked and took a giant gulp out of the neck of the bottle, "And judging from your liquor you're not that bad." he praised.

"Glad to help, shouldn't be but I its not like I don't have problems with my team." Oliver confessed.

"Oh yeah, you must have it bad, you've got the Weasley twins and three bitches. Well, come 'ere lets talk about it." Marcus smirked and patted the ground next to him and Oliver hopped over the fence and slid down next to Marcus.

"Um, Flint, uh, can I see your broomstick?" Oliver asked eyeing it greedily.

Marcus laughed and passed his Nimbus to Oliver.

"If Adrian was here, he'd interpret it interestingly." Marcus snickered.

"Flint!" Oliver could hardly hold back a grin.

Marcus comicaly shrugged. And they ventured into the depths of the topic of Quidditch, the point of their whole damn lives.

It was 3AM and only a dull green glow of lamps overhead illuminated the walls. Nyx de Venette was snuggled by Daphne Greengrass' side the large duvet kept them both warm in the chilly underground dorm.

"You know, this time I think its like real." Nyx whispered.

"I think not,honey, he's much too old for you and I don't know but have you heard of him ever making a girl happy?" Daphne whispered back, stroking Nyxs hair.

"Aw, but I'm just so attracted to him, I think I even love him. It seems to me he can never do anything wrong." Nyx looked up at Daphne.

"You may think the sun shines out of his ass now, but as long as you tell yourself that you love Marcus Flint, you will, and I don't think it'd work out." Daphne frowned.

"Its worth a try, I think, he's such a nice guy." Nyx whimpered.

"You are fucking crazy." Daphne smiled.

"Shut up." Nyx grinned back and closed her eyes.

" Yeah, but marking spread out chasers is harder and gives them more space to work in besides it's easier for the Beaters too, harder to hit their own." Marcus argued drawing diagrams in the sand with his long,pale index finger.

"No, you see, it works for your team with physically strong Chasers since my ladies rely on agility more they should keep together and weasel around you guys." Oliver pointed out and took the last sip from the bottle.

"Hm, I see, but with my teams skills at dirty play, we can beat you anyway . Slytherins got good chances this next season,if you don't mind me saying." Marcus smirked.

"At this point,that's fine by me, it's good enough to have someone actually listen to me talk about Quidditch. And you know, Marcus," Oliver started, Marcus lifted his head at the sound of his first name, first time it came out of these lips, "I've always admired your play. How bold it is,how bloody vicious... I'm a Keeper so your techniques are no use to me, but they are just so flamboyant and somewhat beautiful to watch." he admitted he was looking down,nervously drawing squiggles in the sand.

"Thanks,Oliver." Marcus gulped at the unfamiliar notion of calling the rival by name, but still said it somewhat tenderly, again surprising himself, "Now I can really see how good that whiskey was,but I could make a decent Chaser out of you, possibly sometime in daylight," he glanced at the first stars crawling out of the cloudy veil, "but you are a fucking solid Keeper." with that Marcus gave Oliver a pat on the back which lingered slightly.

Somehow, Marcus found that an image of him kissing Oliver crept into his head. He was slightly confused by it,and slightly intrigued as to why his head would produce such a...desire, but he could find nothing better to do then shrug it off and continue the conversation on Quidditch-related topics.

"What the fuck did you forget back there,Marcus? Its four in the morning!" Peregrine called from his bed as Marcus creeped into the dorm.

"I just spent some time with..." Marcus started but was cut short by Peregrine.

"Ah, I see why you didn't want Nyx now! Oh well,well done,mate." he yawned and before Marcus could retort started snoring.

How on earth was Marcus ever going to explain spending the night with Wood. If he says they were JUST talking no ones going to believe him, everyone knows or thinks that him and Wood hate each other, and that's kind of true but they most certainly had truce back there. After agreeing on the best looking ladies on the Holyhead Harpies team, Oliver...yes Oliver not Wood decided to call it a night to which Marcus replied that his offer of making Oliver a decent Chaser is still standing. Oliver smiled, he promised to come around Saturday. Marcus reckoned that the night went well and he felt like a horny teenage girl. Oh well, it was getting interesting so he was excited for their next encounter whenever that may be.

"Hey man, wake up, rise and shine goddamn it!" Adrian was pounding at Marcus' bed. Marcus tried to have a kick at him but missed so he moaned incoherently.

"So what have you been up to last night, Captain?" Adrian asked cockily, jumping onto Marcus' bed barely missing Marcus' ribs with his knees.

"You are not going to believe me,Adrian." Marcus replied, half opening his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Was it Cho Chang then? Y'know Cedrics girl?" Adrian was grinning pretty wide now.

"No, it was Oliver Wood." Marcus closed his eyes again. He wasn't thinking very clearly.

"YOU BANGED OLIVER WOOD?" Adrian screamed at the top of his lungs waking Marcus up completely.

"Oh no no, you misunderstood! We were talking, just fucking TALKING!" Marcus sat up, he was panicking.

"Oh okay, he he, oh shit, now you made me imagine you with Wood!" Adrian jumped up and rushed out of the room.

"Well that's not that bad." Marcus muttered to himself and crawled out of his bed. It was a Hogsmead Saturday. Fuck yes.

_  
_Recently I realised most authors do the little message thing at the end of the chapter and so I decided it was a good idea, well to be honest this was much prettier in my head, Im not a great writer at all. Oh well enjoy this crappy attempt! :D_


	2. Scandal!

"Oliver! Oliver, why are you still asleep? Aren't you going to Hogsmead with us?" Katie Bell was knocking on the boys dorm door loudly. Her and Angelina Johnson were fully dressed and waiting outside the Gryffindor boys dorm for their Captain to answer.

Oliver still in his pyjama pants and his hair unbrushed opened the door to answer. Both girls' eyes opened wide.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm going with someone else, so see ya around." Oliver muttered. He was going with Marcus Flint since the two really bonded last night. Bloody hell, they realised that they really weren't that different! But the prospect of telling his team mates of this still posed as a challenge so Oliver settled for 'someone'. Before the girls had the opportunity to inquire more Oliver shut the door, he knew his weakness' and lying was one.

Katie arched her eyebrow, "Does that mean our Captain got himself a date?"

"Well, I dont know. Anything is possible, I guess." Angelina shrugged. As intrigued as they were they decided that spying isn't nice. However they were slightly alarmed when they saw Marcus Flint just standing there on the edge of Gryffindor territory,looking smug as girls gave him identical death glares to which he smirked and bowed his head mockingly.

The very same morning in the Slytherin common room life was going as usual. Marcus sat by the fire with his hot coffee as students hurried in and out getting ready for Hogsmead. Nyx who during the night became determined to win Marcus over eyed him, building up confidence. Finally she strutted over and placed herself next to him on the leather couch.

"Marcus! I haven't seen you at all last night, what happened? You seem quiet..." she trilled.

"Im tired,Nyx, I've got in at 4 last night." he sipped his coffee.

"Oh,why?" Nyx inquired trying very hard to seem indifferent when she was pretty damn scared.

"Doesn't matter, isn't Daphne waiting for you to go to Hogsmead?" Marcus pointed to the side rather hurriedly. Completely disheartened Nyx brought out her last attempt.

"Do you want to go with us?" she half begged.

"Im sorry Nyx, but I have other arrangements." he declined. She must have made a pained expression since he felt obliged to hug her and so he did and caught Peregrines accusatory look, he hasn't heard what was known to Adrian then, but its probably better that way.

"Well, see ya later then, Marcus." she sniffed and hurried out. Peregrine took her place on the couch.

"Bloody hell mate, why are you so mean to the poor girl? You know she fancies you!" Peregrine hissed. "What is this mystery other arrangements anyway?"

"Peregrine, please, keep Nyx away from me if you're so concerned. And I'm not telling you, you wont believe me anyway. And no, I'm not seeing anyone,OK?"  
Marcus sputtered and walked out without a look back.

"Marcus!" Oliver ran to the Slytherin who was leaning against the wall but when several people turned around and gave him weird looks he tried to hide his excitement. "Uh,so Flint are you ready?"

Marcus chuckled, "Yeah, come on Wood."

They were still getting weird looks from passing Gryffindors which made Oliver blush. Seeing that blush amused Marcus so he put his arm around Olivers shoulders in a very sensual motion, which made Oliver and most females present red. Marcus chuckled again.

"Marcus! What kind of gossip are you trying to start?" Oliver stammered but didn't try to push Marcus away.

" Relax, at least you won't be a rumoured virgin anymore." Marcus pointed out quietly.

" Marcus, think for once, what will your friends say?" Oliver tried to reason.

"The question,dear Oliver is: what do they already say?" Marcus laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure chatting up Oliver Wood is too wild even for Slytherin imagination." Oliver disagreed, he noticed how they were talking as if they were courting each other. What a strange development to whatever it is they had. But he liked the way it was going.

"No, believe me it's not too crazy, they thought I shagged Cho Chang last night!" Marcus grinned.

"But at least Cho is a girl." Oliver smirked.

" Here's some trivia for you,Oliver. I don't have a problem with boys,whatsoever." Marcus spoke quietly leaning in towards Olivers ear.

"Now we're getting somewhere however, I dont envy you, what will you get in Slytherin once they hear about this..." Oliver started suggestively then he pulled Marcus to the wall and hungrily pressed his lips against Marcus'. Marcus had exactly two seconds to analyse what Oliver said and understand that he was indeed right but at this very moment, Marcus didn't give a shit about that, with his back firmly against the wall and Olivers body so very close it was impossible to resist so he grabbed Olivers head and kissed him back passionately. Behind them they could hear a few gasps. After a good minute of snogging Oliver pulled back, he was smirking. Gryffindors smirking is a rather attractive rarity.

"Seriously, you do know what shit this will get us into?" Oliver looked him dead in the eyes.

" Yeah, I bloody figured. But if you're still in then I'm still in." Marcus smirked.

" You are fucking crazy and I am going crazy too. Oh and I think privacy wouldn't hurt, well, you know, for next time." Oliver blushed once again. This boy was so funny, he went from blushing to bluntly snogging his enemy in a school corridor then to blushing again, so impulsive.

So it was about time they left the now infamous corridor and got to Hogsmead to see just how bad of an uproar they caused.

"No way! No fucking way!" Nyx was starting to sob. Miles,Adrian,Peregrine,Daphne,Graham and Nyx were all around a dark corner table. It was very awkward as everyone have just heard the scandalous news.

"Sorry babe, but Pansy Parkinson saw it with her own eyes." Daphne hugged Nyx tightly.

"But we all know Marcus hates Wood, so how is that possible?" she insisted taking a large gulp out of her bottle of Butterbeer.

"Well,Wood is kind of hot" they heard a voice from behind them. It was said completely seriously so with a sigh they turned around. The equally grim Gryffindors Angelina,Katie,Alicia,Fred and George were behind them.

"You heard?" Adrian frowned.

"Yeah." Angelina sighed.

"Sit down, I think we need to talk." Miles mumbled, the table was luckily big enough for both teams more or less, since special little Malfoy was out with Parkinson somewhere.

"So what do you reckon we should do?" Angelina Johnson asked once everyone settled.

" You need to know one thing about Flint. If he is dead set on this, he wont let go. In fact, he will use reverse psychology,I bet." Graham Montague responded.

"But are we sure they weren't drunk?" Alicia Spinnet pleaded.

" We can never know but drunk on what? We last saw Marcus with coffee and that was only like five minutes before the...event." Peregrine remarked.

"According to eyewitness' it wasn't Flint who started the snogging business." Fred reported. The Weasley Twins were torn between whether they should laugh their asses off or be horrified like everyone else.

"Oh my, are you discussing your faggot Captains?" Roger Davis,the Ravenclaw captain sneered at them.

"SUCK MY LEFT ONE!" Angelina growled, and to the surprise and delight of all, flashed her left breast. Angelina was so protective of Wood for some reason but this definitely shut Roger up.

"Thank you for that,Johnson, and Davis aren't you Ravenclaws like smart and all?I question it now since you are acting like an ignorant piss-head." Miles leaned over the table threateningly.

" But your Captains are fucking homos!" Davis shrieked "If I were you, I'd get new, normal players!"

"Get your homophobic ass out of here,Davis! Both of them are fucking normal and better players then you'll ever be." Graham Montague boomed.

"Ha, I don't envy you. How do you know they aren't crazy? They're not acting natural so I'd highten my fucking guard." Davis sneered.

"Look here, told you to fuck off so why not be a good little bitch and fuck off until we beat you black and blue?" George commanded. And seeing his battle lost Davis retreated.

"Guys, I think I understood something... we can't control what our Captains do and we shouldn't control them anyway. Besides it may be a passing fancy... " Nyx who has been quiet for a while pipped up.

"Yeah, fuck it, as long as they don't do anymore school corridor snogging sessions, let them be." George concluded.

"Butterbeers?" Adrian proposed. He had considered that they weren't acting at all like the mortal enemies that they were but it didn't matter now. They will have to handle a school scandal shoulder to shoulder with these people.

_Would you look at me, I promised myself not to rush into things but I guess I, like Marcus, didn't give a shit anymore, I just needed that kiss to happen and I guess they will now have to pay for my impulsivness! Good luck Oli and Marc!_

_Thanks to the two lovely people who follow my story! You rushed in and saved this stories ass since I was about to drop it :P_

_So once again whoever got this far: I love you._

_Acid_


	3. What More To Expect From A Slytherin?

"Would you look at that, that's fascinating! They are drinking butterbeer together!" Marcus peered into the window of the Three Broomsticks. He was slightly hyper.

Oliver was looking around gingerly, he knew this will probably be payback time for his impulses however the fact that their teams weren't killing each other seemed somewhat calming,they were more important than the student mass' that pointed fingers and snickered on the streets,obviously no one dared touch the Quidditch Captains but words buzzed around,irking them. He looked in the window teammates were indeed merely chatting not glaring or spitting or anything else that was ordinary. He analysed the room top to bottom then caught Freds eye. Fred winked at him,seemingly excused himself from the table and ran to the exit.

"Hey guys! You stirred the school better than me and George ever have, and I congratulate you on that,you will be remembered for many years from now. However, you're not drunk are you?" he laughed,carefully checking over his shoulder for none of the troubled Quidditch players to see him through the glass.

"Wood must be,he's muddling with the dark side." Marcus snickered,cockily looking down on the two Gryffindors.

"Unfortunatly,I am not in any way drunk." Oliver stated "It would be easier to explain if I was."

"Overexhausted?" Marcus suggested helpfully."Insomnia is a bitch one time after Adrians birthday party I was so ti-"

"It's alright,Captain, they all accepted you and all. They can't change your choices,you see,so we shall let you be." Fred said in a business voice ignoring the Slytherins input.

"Сharming." Marcus scoffed,Oliver hugged his shoulders, averting his eyes from Fred but driven by a wish to show off his involvement with Gryffindors nemesis.

"Should we go in?" Oliver asked softly,he felt like he alone was right in the world,he yearned for his teammates to dispute his choice,to yell and weep but he'd stay headstrong and rise as a martyr of love,just a little daydream.

"And say what?Please can we save being with both teams 'till much later?" Marcus frowned,he was more of a realist and though he wasn't telepathic and had no clue what Oliver was thinking he didn't feel the need to display anything like Oliver was striving to do.

"As you wish. Fred, you may pretend you've never seen us. Bye." Oliver commanded good-naturedly. Fred saluted and went back in. They  
started walking down the damp street. Autumn air made the houses lit a cigarette.

"Wait, Marcus does that mean we're taking it seriously?" Oliver asked very shyly,looking up at the taller boy,he remembered that Marcus was after all a Slytherin.

"Yeah. Well, I am. Wanted it for a while to be honest." Marcus smiled, his crooked teeth weren't that repulsive at flicked away the cigarette stub then ran his fingers over Olivers jaw-line and kissed him gently, slipping his tongue in only a little. They were now under the shade of a large abandoned house at the corner of the main street of Hogsmead. Marcus broke away and smiled, still caressing Olivers face,the Gryffindor blinked,surprised by that much affection.

"Wow, how long is a while?" Oliver blushed. Lads also have some image of special,picture perfect relationship and the idea of a long term infatuation from the cold blooded,arrogant Slytherin was immensely flattering.

"Let me think, probably since last night." Marcus confessed laughingly interlacing his fingers with Chaser saw no wrong in his answer but Oliver was taken aback,long term infatuation?Not a chance.

"What more to expect from a Slytherin,I guess." Oliver sighed, his inner perfectionist offended, he led Marcus along the backstreets back towards the Quidditch pitch where they wanted to train in got them together and they must honour it, besides Marcus Flint is a man of his word and needed to teach Oliver to chase.

"Oi! Oliver, are you doubting my genuinity or Slytherins romantic qualities?" Marcus stopped abruptly and crossed his arms snatching his hand away from Oliver. He wasn't serious but Oliver didn't understand that and sighed before pouring his heart out.

"Marcus, I don't doubt you.I must confess this is my first relationship and I have heard so much of the joy it's supposed to bring. But Slytherins are said to have no feelings for anyone except themselves so I was kind of looking for signs of that in you to see if you are actually taking it seriously and not as a random rush of bi-curiosity mixed with a good dose of opposites attract phenomenon."Oliver finished his tirade sadly.

"Oli," Marcus took the Gryffindors hands "you think too fucking much. Okay, so you're nervous about the whole first time thing and you don't want me unconditionally just because I'm brilliant, you want it mutual and it is, we just have different ways of expressing it,however, you should learn to relax even if we're rushing into it, we're having fun,eh?" Marcus chuckled.

"Well yeah. But if this ends up really shitty, I'll feel stupid. And the team won't let me forget it. They'd say that I should have known Flint and his cheating, dirty play." Oliver was feeling a little regretful. Maybe he made Marcus so perfect only in his head and now the dialogue didn't go according to plan.

"Um, too fucking late for that. Either stay with me and we'll do fun crazy shit together or leave and feel stupid and alone and you'll probably just be stuck with wanking in the shower screaming my name forevermore." Marcus sneered,he was bewildered by this unforseen obstacle but bluntly looked down at the brunet Scot,his black hair framing his face in thin strands.

"Ow, that's mean,Marcus. See, I don't think you can assess with the due seriousness of what I did and why I did it, and how if you don't mean it, it's pointless to me. I think I even regret dragging us into this." Oliver turned away trying to conceal an anger-imposed blush.

"Oli, come on! Look at me,sunshine!" Marcus wrapped his arms around Olivers shoulders. Oliver tried to shake him off weakly.

"Oliver, you're seriously angry at me, aren't you?" Marcus whispered into the younger boys ear wincingly.

"Genius, Flint." Oliver snapped. He was capable of getting away from Marcus but he needed to see how the Slytherin reacts.

"Merlins beard, already?!" Marcus exclaimed. He found it awfully funny but hid that well. Oliver stood silently,his face darkened by gloom.

"Oli, look, I'm really sorry." Marcus whispered. He wasn't too sure what he was apologising for but he had to get out of the tense situation. Marcus moved his hands down from Olivers shoulders to his waist and gently kissed the base of the Gryffindors neck.

"Marcus, you don't love me so don't be so evil as to tease me,you need to back your shit up with more than good looks and kisses. So I think we... we shouldn't do this." Oliver stuttered and slipped out of Marcus' arms and started walking away.

"As you wish, pussy. Don't forget to let me know what excuse you make,Wood." Marcus shouted after him. Without a look back Oliver opened his bag and flashed a bottle of whiskey. Marcus smirked and slowly made his way back to the Three Broomsticks through the filthy back alley,planning how he will distort and present the facts now that his catch is gone.

"Oh Merlin, can you imagine this, Wood got so wasted that he decided to stick his tongue down my throat." Marcus huffed as he fell down into Adrians lap. The Gryffindors were still present and stared at him wideyed as if he was back from the dead.

"So, Oliver was drunk?" Angelina asked looking hopeful. The Gryffindors were just preparing to leave and were having good-bye drinks.

"Still is. Somewhere in the backstreets. Bloody hell, where does he get all this whiskey?I know he's a Scot and all but still." Marcus laughed,sliding off Adrians lap and settling down on the couch.

"Well, thank God, we almost thought that you were dating." Adrian smirked and ruffled Marcus' hair.

"Carefull, my helix is still sensitive." Marcus grimaced covering his right ear,piercings were a new obsession of the Captain,two pieces of metal pierced his right earlobe and a ring gripped the cartilage.

"Well, Flint, we apologise for Oliver. We'll go look for him, I guess. Thanks for the drinks,Adrian." Alicia smiled and the Gryffindors got up and pushed their way out of the stuffy pub.

"Well, was the company pleasurable?" Marcus asked, lighting a cigarette, seemingly oblivious to the death glares from the team.

"Marcus Flint! You had us worried sick, you bastard! Us and the Gryffies went through this giant fight with Davis defending your lousy ass!" Miles screamed shaking Marcus by the shoulders while Adrian placed between them shrunk back into the seat not wanting to fall under the wrath of the Keeper.

"Oi! It wasn't my fault Wood decided to molest me!" Marcus protested grabbing Miles' arms in an attempt to stop him,streams of smoke seeped out of the corners of his mouth as Miles Bletchleys red dread-locks whipped his face.

"Yeah, lay off,Miles." Peregrine broke in from Marcus' other side, "He might be scarred for life now! Nice to have you back, buddy." Peregrine grinned and pressed Marcus' head against his chest in a protective manner. Miles rolled his eyes, an especially effective face to make when shadows from the small pub lamps play around your face.

"It's over now,Miles, chill. So, how big of a scandal did Woods antic cause?" Marcus laughed,snuggled by Peregrine, arms across the younger boys chest he felt secure and confident not to mention comfortable.

"Pretty fucking huge. Everyone will be talking about it now so brace yourself,Marcus." Adrian replied taking a sip out of a small flask.

"Whats that?" Nyx asked Adrian, eyeing the flask. Her hope was restored and she needed to turn the Captains attention back to her and keep it there. Daphne who was rather bored in this company sat very quiet, only her sense of duty to Nyx kept her in place all evening.

"Fire-whyskie. Strong stuff." Adrian responded opening the flask and passing it to Nyx. She had a sip and grimaced.

"It's horrible." she finally let out. It was much too bitter for her innocent tastes, though she never admitted it: she couldn't smoke without a coughing fit and a thousand pieces of sucking candy to get the taste out and even the weakest alcohol she could only take in the smallest quantities, but then the grimaces followed.

"You're a third year,love, what do you know." Peregrine sneered. Nyx flipped the finger at him and turned away haughtily. As the evening went on most of the gentlemen had their share of the smuggled firewhyskie and had become drowsy and very mindlessly happy.

Around 9pm they had to start returning to the castle and the strongest most intimidating bartender had to escort them out. Nyx and Daphne were walking in front of the tipsy company.

"Where's my favourite Beater that isn't this sexy bitch?" Marcus slurred gesturing at Peregrine who was riding on Miles' back. Nyx turned around. Marcus ran to catch up with her.

"Hello,love." he smiled wonkily and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Peregrine, awake enough to notice, wolf whistled.

"By Jove, Marcus, you've had too challenging of a day, you're going mental." she laughed gingerly, the darkness conveniently hid the blush of her alleged daughter. (Trivia:Nyx means night in old Greek.)

"No, I'm not,Nyxie. I'm just an incredibly lonely fellow, who can't talk to girls when sober." Marcus complained, looking down her shirt,she didn't notice the inappropriate to his tone smile and was thrown into ecstasy.

"Naw, Marcus, you're an incredibly sexy boy who just fails to notice the girls fawning over him." Nyx laughed, trembling with excitement and oblivious to where Marcus' eyes were concentrated. They were past the Hogwarts gates now.

"Care to introduce me to one?" Marcus asked coyly. He didn't care too much who he was chatting up and drunkenly overlooked her young age.

"Sure. Hi, I'm Nyx de Venette and I'm hopelessly in love with you,Marcus Flint." Nyx proclaimed bravely led to the point of no return by Marcus' flirting. Marcus smiled down at her, and took her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you,Nyx. Fancy being my girlfriend?" he winked. They were in the castle walking towards the Great Hall for registration. The torches on the walls bathed them in a warm orange light.

"I'd love too,Marcus." she grinned as wide as her mouth went.

"Great!" he chuckled and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger and bent down for a long,intense kiss.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Fred were walking down the same corridor. Oliver was very melancholy, he wanted Flint and regretted leaving him just as much as he once regretted getting together. As hard as he tried he couldn't get intoxicated so he just sulked. Fred was the only person he told the real story. So Fred was devising plans of helping the two while Oliver chewed his lip to blood. At first they only saw rough outlines of Marcus' grey and black hoodie and what looked like a girl dressed in a knee length brown coat. As they came closer they witnessed the velocity of Marcus' partner changing. Sticking his tongue down another throat. The Slytherin beater Nyx had her hands on his chest and her short,wavy,dark brown hair fell back from the horizontal angle of her head. Oliver went scarlet and lowered his gaze. He pushed past the gawking Slytherin company and ran to the Hall. Before Adrian could stop him Fred came up behind Marcus.

"Flint, you're a filthy heartless little bastard." Fred hissed and bolted off to catch up with Oliver.

Marcus heard and broke away from Nyx,she was flustered and her eyes seemed twice the normal size.

"Who was that?" he asked,bewildered.

"One of the Weasley twins. Dunno which one. What did he say?" Adrian replied. He and the others were leaning against the wall, enjoying the scene.

"Didn't hear." Marcus muttered. He grabbed Nyxs hand and marched towards the Hall, the rest peeled themselves away from the wall and followed, very intrigued.

**Helo,Acid speaking, I couldnt use the Internet for over 3 weeks so I have in my possesion action till ****_chapter 7_**** but its all typed up on my IPod notes and getting that on the laptop is the hardest challenge I have ever come by,so I will spend ****_multiple hours_**** on editing,thats a promise. I must tell you it gets pretty tangled up. Followers:Thank you very very much, I love to see your ranks grow :) but special thanks to ****_Tom Vorlost Riddle_**** for the review-Im working****_ very_**** hard for you and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the epic chapters that will follow shortly!While i obviously adore followers,favourites people and reviewers, I respect you all other ghostly readers so since you got to reading this word vomit:****_I love you_****:)**

** Acid**


	4. Just Checking

The familiar emerald glow illuminated their faces and painted wonderous shadows on them. Everyone were saying their good nights. Nyx and Marcus had been snogging on the couch for a while,she displayed skill inappropriate to a mere thirteen year old. Daphne was trying her luck at Peregrine inspired by her friends success. Passing fifth,sixth and seventh year girls were eyeing the younger girls with jealousy, hatred and disgust all mixed into one scowling grimace,and they could be easily understood,nothing is more irking that giggling little girls strutting around older boys, especially if the little parasites were succesful.

Finally, as the clocks struck one in the morning the girls left with coquettish smiles,Daphne was leading the blissful Nyx away. Having nothing to do down there either Marcus,Adrian and Peregrine went up to the dorms. Peregrine slurred a 'goodnight' and went to the fifth year dorm where he was probably told off by Graham judging from the chaotic noise. Adrian and Marcus went to their large seventh year dorm. Miles was already asleep when they crept in. He was their only roommate except for Orlando Morton who spent most of his nights god-knows-where (rumour has it that him and his Ravenclaw girlfriend, Amanda Harley spend their nights in the Room of Requirment) but as a prefect he got away with that. There were other seventh year dorms but they were tame compared to this genious idea was it to get three Quidditch players in one room?

"Marcus, come here." Adrian gestured to his bed. Obediently, Marcus stumbled and fell on it. His lips had a tinge of purple on them, presumably from the snogging. His dark hair was in a mess all over his face and a light stubble covered his jaw,in the dim light he looked livid.

"I didn't believe the drunk Wood bullshit for even a few hours... what really happened?" Adrian whispered forcibly getting Marcus into a sitting position.

"What gave it away,Sherlock?" Marcus snickered holding onto Adrians knees,his head was level with Adrians chest and he was swaying.

"Woods face when you decided to snog Nyx." Adrian stated bluntly.

"Ah, I missed that detail, I was preoccupied and all, but while on the subject, do you approve of that?" Marcus asked yawning through a smile.

"No. You're going to break the poor little lass' heart because she loves you like a crazed,faithful terrier." Adrian sighed, "But let's focus on Wood,okay? What happened?" he repeated.

"Well, Wood fell for me,right. So I said sure go ahead. But before I knew it he accused me of not taking it seriously and bullshit like that,total angst. So then he was saying we shouldn't do this anymore. I came in to you guys and lied that he was drunk to explain it without shame. That's all there is to know." Marcus recalled. He felt a small pinch of remorse for not making Oliver stay but he shut it out, angry with himself for this weakness.

"Wow. But did you actually love him?" Adrian asked, he was sitting looking down, playing with a piece of red thread.

"Probably not. I don't know. But when I snog Nyx... I imagine him." Marcus confessed in a low voice, turning bright red. Adrian he looked up at Marcus who was still burning with embarrassment. Spontaneously, Adrian lifted himself onto his knees and leaned in towards Marcus who on reflex also went forward, for a few seconds their lips met and locked and Adrian was just about to introduce the tongue when Marcus broke away.

"What was that about?" he breathed,looking at the ashen blond boy, friends or not,he didn't expect to be this intimate,he isn't just some immoral animal that does absolutely everything he desires,highlight desires.

"I was seeing if you really fell for Wood or you're just gay." Adrian shrugged, his cheeks were a shade pinker.

"Fair enough. But you know I wouldn't say no to sex with you,Nyx or Wood." Marcus stated leaning back on the bed,he was satisfied with Adrians explanation and fully welcomed him to go further.

"Just like sex,don't you?" Adrian smirked playfully. Marcus nodded with an identical smirk. Best friends since they were ickle first years they knew each other like no other and knew what the other wanted,

"Well, who the fuck doesn't afterall." Adrian whispered climbing on top of Marcus and locking lips again. Adrian felt Marcus smile and place his hands on the blond boys waist. This time round Adrians tongue was granted access welcomingly. Marcus boldly slipped his hands down to Adrians ass. On the other side of the room, Miles opened one eye and was greeted with the sound of lips being put to good use, he then focused his sight to Adrians bed to see Marcus arched under the other Chaser,luckily in dim light. Miles rolled his eyes. He could be described as responsible and risked as rare as a Slytherin can and definitely never got to snog three people in one he witnessed Marcus slip Adrians shirt off, he turned to the other side and buried his head under his glanced to the side and saw the movement.

"Oi,Bletchley! I know you're awake!" Adrian called pulling away from Marcus.

"Yeah, so keep it down!" Miles snapped back.

"Yes,sir! But if anything there's room for three." Marcus shouted smirking up at Adrian and pulling him down.

Sometime later, the unfortunate Miles was woken again by grunts. He was pissed. It's hard enough having to be in the same room as two friends screwing but when they make noises... too much, Miles stormed out of the dorm passing only a sideways glance at the two stark naked Chasers under the translucent,thin blanket.

By two in the morning, Adrian and Marcus were done. As they lay side by side catching their breath Marcus whispered,

"You know what,this totally beats most girls."

"Yeah,more should do this more often."

"Maybe,it is kind of wrong."

"Since when do you care?"

"True,anyways this is cool."

"Glad you think so. Reflecting on today,you got so much in this genre."

Marcus rolled his eyes to the ceiling and started to reflect as well as his drunken mind could,Olivers face came to the surface a lot,memory of his angry pursed lips made Marcus shudder,suddenly his eyes widened,

"Bloody hell, I'm some sort of a nymphomaniac!"

" I think that only applies to chicks." Adrian replied turning to Marcus.

"Fine, I'm the male version of a nymphomaniac. Isn't that just strange?" Marcus frowned sitting up.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's strange but it's shitty towards the three people who fancy you." Adrian said quietly.

"Yeah but... wait, three people?" Marcus arched an eyebrow.

"Nyx and Wood, ,thats two,sorry." Adrian laughed nervously.

"Oh. Yeah, I think I rushed it with Nyx. I think I subconsciously wanted to get back at Oliver." Marcus replied hugging his knees.

"Well, now you're in deep shit." Adrian sighed.

"Never let me have fire-whyskie ever again!" Marcus whimpered " Oh, and this," he gestured at the bed "stays between us and Miles,yeah?"

"Yup,Don't worry I got your back,buddy." Adrian smiled. Marcus gave him a thank-you kiss and started scouting for his clothes,Adrian watched him,still smiling.

"Oi, you're done,right?" they heard Miles' voice from behind the door.

"Yeah, come back in,mate!" Adrian called.

"Merlins beard! I hate you both! If I was a worse friend I'd go and tell Nyx and the rest of Slytherin right now. But I'm much too kind to you, man-whores." Miles snarled.

"We humbly thank you for that." Marcus snickered going on his knees and kissing Miles' hand.

"No! I don't know where that's been." Miles snatched his hand away, "Also, I bet you two forgot that we have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning ,yeah?"

"Shit!" Marcus howled,pulling on his loose pyjama pants,

"Goodnight." Miles laughed and closed his eyes,feeling audibly sighed and flicked off the rolled from side to side unable to find a nice crevice in the mattress to rest in, also the dancing green splodges in front of his eyes sickened him and those angrily tightened lips haunted. All the ecstasy of the recent sex became dull and ghostly and emotional fever twisted him,he had to sort this out somehow before he looses grip and forgets something.

**Chapter 4 is very short. I tried my best to somehow expand it but sorry its inappropriatly short. So as  
****you see Marcus just loves experimenting. Originaly i never even planned any Adrian&Marcus action but there you go,Adrian seduces his Captain. Why, is up to you to decide (until the next chapter anyway). Im onto editing the next chapter which will try and clear stuff up but Marcus did get himself into deep you my crazy 5 followers I hope the update in your email wont annoy you! I love you,readers,so reward me with criticism because I feel like I'm writing total shit here,nevertheless enjoy!**

** Acid x (the girl who stalks Flint and provides these totally true tales )**

_**PS: Im sorry but my stories have a lot of mistakes with things like words missing,all of those take place somewhere in the middle of getting the story onto .Im working on fixing them,but sorry in advance!**_


	5. Sorry For Breaking Your Ribs

"Fuck off, Anderson!" Miles shouted at a very tall and very ginger girl. Half of the Slytherin team and fully armed Hufflepuff team clashed in the middle of the pitch both claiming the time to be theirs,this was a very usual occurrence as Quidditch players weren't the organised,responsible lot.

"Bletchley,this is our time you bastard!" Ruth Anderson, Hufflepuffs Keeper screamed back, her hands in fists.

"Anderson,keep calm,darling. Where's Fairthorne?" Peregrine asked in a silky voice looking up at the girl. He needed Miles alive.

"I'm here,Derrick. Where's Flint?" a stern voice behind him said. Dinah Fairthorne was looking up at him in turn, she was the shortest player in the whole league standing at the miniature 160cm but by far the most vicious Hufflepuff anyone has ever seen.

"Ah! Dinah, old friend and neighbour, I remember you stealing pears from my families garden back in Kent where you and I live! I must say your hair looks exquisite!" Peregrine babbled, looking terrified.

"Derrick, if Flint doesn't arrive in five minutes the pitch is ours."Dinah stated coldly and her black and yellow clad team nodded approvingly. Peregrine gave her a sour look.

"Team huddle!" he called. Nyx, Miles,Draco and Graham came to him,their breath was swirling up in clouds of steam. Hufflepuffs behind them jeered.

"Miles, where are Pucey and Flint?" Graham growled at a volume low enough for only the Slytherins to hear.

"Uh, I woke 'em up but I think they fell right back asleep." Miles sighed, mentally recalling the night and the items hurled at him in the Chasers were in a really bad mood for some reason.

" Shit, we don't have the time to fetch them. I think we lost the pitch." Peregrine spat,glancing at the triumphant dark skinned Hufflepuff Captain.

Then from a distance they heard shouting. Orlando Morton and Ravenclaw Chaser,his girlfriend Amanda were dragging Marcus and Adrian towards the pitch. Hufflepuffs howled with laughter at the sight. Orlando literally dragged Marcus by the shirt collar,Adrian came in a more civilised manner but with a large frown escorted by Amanda.

" Take 'em. Amanda knew you had practice this morning so there you go." Orlando huffed, giving Marcus a spectacular shove.

"Oi,Dinah! The pitch really is Slytherins today. The timetable says so." Amanda called to the angry shorty.

"No way! But the Gryffindors booked it last week!" came a high pitched shout, probably Angelinas. And the lions emerged out of the changing room too,Oliver at the back of the procession.

All three teams exchanged glares. Especially harsh visual battle occurred between the respective Gryffindor and Slytherin Captains, and that was taken as a sign that everything was going back to usual although Nicolette Wilson and Agnes Harris of Hufflepuff did giggle.

"I say, Badgers were here first, full stop." Dinah proclaimed switching her glare from Flint to Wood to Flint again.

" I say we have a fistfight for it!" George hollered merrily but Angelina gave him a kick.

"How about we just take turns?" Alicia proposed. Most Hufflepuffs nodded, the Slytherins who were much less enthusiastic were still forced to the stands with the Gryffindors.

Both teams took their seat on the same side,even without the usual bickering,Alicia even tried to get a seat closer to Adrian.

"Who has food?" Peregrine called, looking around,he was feeling peckish since they even skipped breakfast to be the first here,as it turns out in vain.

"Us!" the Twins answered in unison.

Peregrine pouted, "Fuck no! I'm not taking none of your sabotaging candy!"

"Good boy, don't take sweets from people you don't know." Adrian mocked,he was still moody and rubbed his eyes.

"Oi, Potter!" Malfoy barked, " Why didn't you use your awesome Chosen One powers to take over the pitch?"

Harry turned around,his green eyes displaying aggravation.

"Malfoy, you're an annoying prick, shut up." he snapped.

Draco just grimaced. He noted the not very supportive attitude of his teammates to his hatred of Harry, most of the time Slytherins didn't want any trouble, especially with all the Heir of Slytherin talk going around,more importantly, being so close in the presence of Wood unsettled Marcus distracting him from any jeers thus without the que from their leader to start bantering with the older Gryffindors none of the Slytherins joined in. Oliver was sitting at a slight distance from everyone, looking down at his knees, the epitome of heartbroken. Marcus nudged Adrian and nodded in general direction of Wood at which Adrian quickly returned Marcus' gaze to Nyx.

"You got to choose one,mate." he whispered into Marcus' ear so that Nyx didn't hear,for a second their cheeks brushed against each other.

"Hey, Flint, we thought you were dating de Venette not Pucey!" George jeered at the proximity of the two Chasers, oblivious to his Captain burying his head in his knees at the words. Marcus just flipped the finger and rushed to the railing, unable to stand that figure drowning in emotional pain anymore.

"Fairthorne! I've got a proposal!" Marcus shouted at the petite figure wheezing by.

"I'm listening,Flint, but don't waste my time." she stopped by him,head high, for once she could look down on him.

"How about my team playing yours for practice?" Marcus stated with a look of sheer confidence.

"We up for a challenge?" Dinah asked her team, now grouped around her.

Approving exclamations from the badgers.

"Mount your broom, fucker. Your going to get pounded." Dinah snarled at Marcus.

"Sure thing,shorty." Marcus snickered as he and the Slytherins flew out like deadly wasps on their Nimbus they didn't wear the match robes so it didn't have the usual effect but the polished brooms were impressive nevertheless.

Adrian came up to Marcus' side.

"You went hard last night, I can barely sit on the fucking broom." he whispered, smirking,the closest he looked to happy for the last hour.

"Come on, lover-boys!" Dinah jeered as the balls were released. And with that distraction, she got possession of the Quaffle and zoomed to the Slytherins hoops.

Nyx and Peregrine both had an accurate shot at her with the fearsome Bludgers but she dodged. Nicolette Wilson and Lambert Dorn effectively had her back,blocking Graham and Adrian. Marcus chased Dinah, eyes on the Quaffle. He couldn't lose today with Oliver watching, his honour was on the line, he wanted to show how (in)effective Olivers flamboyant exhibition of heartbreak was. Finally, the faster broom took its prey, Marcus sharply cut Dinah off by the hoops neatly slipping the Quaffle out of her hands, the move was celebrated by Orlando and Amandas cheers. Diving under a Bludger Marcus passed to Adrian on the far right completely unmarked. Dinah shouted at Nicolette hoarsely and the poor blonde had to pursue Adrian in his complicated path of sharp turns and dives. When she finally came close enough, the burgundy Quaffle successfully left her range soaring up into Marcus' hands. Once the giant in height, redheaded Ruth blocked the middle hoop, Marcus hurled the ball under her and Graham sent it into the left hoop. Ruth scowled and the left-wing Hufflepuff chaser Lambert had to restrain the now scarlet Dinah. Marcus and his Chasers looked very smug returning to the middle.

"Guess the Slytherins will have a Quidditch triumph in my glorious last year." Marcus mused,making sure the Hufflepuffs could hear.

"Last year,Flint?That's if you pass NEWTs, not your strong suit I hear." Lambert Dorn, also a seventh year, scoffed venomously wiping Marcus' satisfied smirk right off, it was indeed not his strong suit,he bared his teeth in the infamous scowl.

This time Slytherin snatched the Quaffle from the middle since Marcus suddenly became serious. Graham Montague evaded Lambert Dorns many jumps at him,scoring another 10 points for Slytherin. Meanwhile,we must give Draco due respect for he is an excellent flier but very often distracted, therefore not much hope was bestowed upon him, usually. So as always Draco kept a closer watch on the opposing Seeker (the fabulous Cedric Diggory this time) rather than look for the Snitch.

Somehow Nicolette weasled around Adrian and dodged Miles scoring Hufflepuffs first 10 points.

The fight turned to chaos, with no proper judge, under the hood fouls dominated both teams play. The news of the game spread and pulled in half of the student body. The human carpet covering the stands roared. The score stood at 370:420 to Slytherin. The morning sun vanished leaving the sky grey and cold. It was starting to drizzle. The players slowed the tempo by much, completely fatigued. As Marcus made his way towards the hoops at a moderate speed he missed a bludger well hit by Agnes Harris. It hit him straight in the ribs, dropping the ball in general direction of Adrian, Marcus fell back on his broom. At the same time they heard a loud lonely cheer. Draco caught the Snitch. The crowd caught up on the cheer and the Slytherins rushed to Marcus. He had bitten his lip to blood from the pain. They landed him safely on the grassy pitch. Miles lifted Marcus' white T-shirt over his ribs,at the back of the crowd Oliver stoop on his tip-toes for a better look. A large reddish blue bruise glared at them biting into Marcus' olive skin.

"He probably broke a few ribs, but he'll live." Peregrine announced to the crowd. Gryffindor Quidditch team, Amanda and Orlando and a few other Slytherins (including eleven year old Ramona, Marcus' sister) surrounded them.

"Fuck you, Peregrine." Marcus grunted trying to sit up but being unable to do so.

"Yeah, get him to the Hospital Wing, you stupid pwick." Ramona lisped stepping forward,glaring from under her dark fringe,she was the type of little girls that very well portray Satan.

"You heard Miss Flint. Heave!" Adrian grinned and he and Miles lifted Marcus' limp body by the limbs. Marcus grimaced in agony,with the crowd following them they made their way towards the grim castle.

Luckily, before he knew it he was safe in an impossibly clean bed. The throbbing pain on his side remained with him though, to top that off Madam Pomfrey smothered it with thick yellowish balm and placed his torso in a vice of some sort. The ribs she fixed (she had to knock him out for that and escorted his team out for the procedure) and they would finish growing back within three hours.

The Hospital Wing was a unique place with a brilliant postbox, all you had to do was lower your letter into a box outside the doors and it would appear on the bedside table of the patient (Adults are very creative when it comes to their peace and so this invention saved Madame Pomfrey the bother of having to put up with noisy teenagers.)The kids loved the novelty as much as adults did and abused the postbox at first chance.

Marcus' bedside table was littered with small notes, the paper looked like it was from the same notebook but the handwriting and ink colours came in a large variety. Here are the notes:

_Sorry for breaking your ribs. It looked pretty bad and we lost anyway so I don't know why I bothered. Great game._

_Regards,_  
_Agnes Harris_

_Hey, imagine this, so I was being all worried about my buddy Marcus and then this great looking lady, Kimberly Palmer comes up to me and starts complimenting me, my awesome Quidditch skill, my hair and what not. So now I'm kind of dating her,you know how I can't resist flattery. She's the fifth year Ravenclaw with blonde dreads, if that rings any bells. _  
_So get better and shit,_  
_Peregrine_  
_PS: Nyx is worried and stuff but we gave her a little whyskie for the nerves (that she ended up finishing) and she went hyper/drunk. Sorry._

_You're mighty brave to take the pain, and you were fantastic out there today._

_I Love, You,_  
_Nyx xxx_

_Wood can't seem to find himself a place, it's crazy. And Peregrine probably told you all about him shamelessly getting Nyx drunk. And Wood is being a loner. And you should seriously reconsider Wood. He's got it bad. But remember you've got to choose just one (one of them + me should be satisfactory enough Mr Male Nymphomaniac)._  
_And get better soon. It's boring without you._  
_Cheers,_  
_Adrian_  
_PS I sent you a flask of the strong stuff to get you through the next three hours._

_Thanks,man! We won 15 galleons from your awesome play. You're definitely the man of the match._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Orlando and Amanda_  
_P.S. If you need academic help, I'm up for tutoring. I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing ;) Amanda x_

_What a spectacular thoroughly enjoyed every second up till the hospital bed. Don't get better until our game on Saturday, savvy? ( take that as a compliment).But next time you wont steal our time!_  
_Respect,_  
_Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Harry_  
_(not Oliver 'cause he's sulking and refusing to talk,we don't even know why.)_

There was still a crumpled note on the bottom of the pile. Curious, Marcus carefully opened it. Two messy lines of joined writing in red ink.

_We need to talk. Quidditch pitch,7pm. You don't have to show up but please do. Oliver._

That was soon, Marcus thought. But he was definitely going to go see for himself what Oliver thought now. He couldn't help but feel satisfied. He looked at the bronze clock in the middle of the Hospital Wing, it was noon. Sunday lunches where unfortunately at half past two and Marcus was starving but still unable to sit up. An hour passed, Madame Pomfrey poured a spoonful of whitish foul smelling potion down his throat which increased the hunger pains. And another agonising hour passed, no visitors were allowed into the hospital wing due to a young Gryffindor with dragon pox contaminating the place, so Marcus out of sheer boredom was levitating his jumper making it wave the sleeves expressively, mentally picturing the upcoming talk with Oliver. Just as he was dozing off Madam Pomfrey came up, she felt his side with her cold fingers then handed him a t-shirt.

"Flint, we had your friends bring some clothes for you, and it took them three tries to come up with something decent, but I'm sure they'll fill you up on that later. Now go. You should be only a little late for lunch." she said collecting his bedsheets as he tied his shoelaces.

"Thank you!" he called while running out of the door. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, she was sick of all the Quidditch players in the school.

**Quidditch is one of the main themes of this story and it would be bland disrespect to not have a Quidditch centered chapter,so here you become aquainted with my little Hufflepuffs which I earned a lot of respect for,before writing this I never pictured them so tough :P some of them will play a decent part in the next few chapters (especially Lambert Dorn but is that name too weird?).Anyways,thank you all the followers!I love you.**

**Acid**


	6. Pay For The Crimes,Nearly Pedophile!

"Marcus!" Nyx hollered jumping into his arms as he walked into the Great Hall,her pigtails bounced as she jumped up and down almost clapping,he was sorely reminded how young she was.

"Oi, that's not the clothes I sent you!" Peregrine called smirking eyeing Marcus' plain brown T-shirt and navy jeans.

"Ah, Pomfrey said something about that. What the hell did you send?" Marcus asked puzzled, opening the bag Madame Pomfrey gave him with all the costumes that didn't qualify.

"He sent you a latex catsuit." Daphne giggled,Nyx also went a shade pinker and lowered her gaze.

"Bloody hell, where did he get that from?" Marcus exclaimed taking out the eccentric piece of rustled spreading a glossy ' eyes shook it again cocking his head to have a better look.

"It's not mine." Peregrine snickered, "Its Kims."

"You lucky son of a bitch, Derrick!" Adrian chuckled.

"Kim... Oh! Kimberly Palmer, your new girlfriend. I want to meet her and warn her of your hazardous nature. Even though with latex like that... I don't know if it's her I must be saving." Marcus joked ruffling Peregrines hair.

"As you wish." Peregrine grinned, " Oi Kim! Come here for a second!" he shouted to the Ravenclaw table on the left. A dreadlocked girl turned around and rushed to the Slytherin table with a radiant smile.

"Kimberly meet Marcus Flint,my very good friend." Peregrine stated, "Marcus, my girlfriend,Kim."

"Hey, I believe I have something of yours." Marcus smirked, Kim was indeed a pretty girl, and her blonde dreadlocks stood out almost as well as Miles' red ones, he handed her the latex suit, " When you ditch that twat, we'd all appreciate you presenting this outfit in all it's glory."

"Merci, Marcus, but Peregrine is pretty awesome unless there's a horrific deformity I have not yet discovered." she said coyly placing her tan hands on Peregrines shoulders.

"Thank you, my darling." he stuck his tongue out at could feel her chest pressed against the back of his head.

"Miles! We haven't discussed you in a while! Are you still going for the blessed girl?" Marcus smiled suggestively.

"You mean Susan Leeds? Oh yeah, great target,mate." Peregrine put in sitting Kim down next to himself.

"Oh, that sixth year Slytherin chick with giant knockers?" Kim added. Miles did the trademark eye roll.

"Just because you all put your life on show doesn't mean I will,gossipy bitches." he snapped.

"Fair enough." Peregrine pouted. With that Miles left the table,scowling.

"Poor guy. So how did you all spend the last three hours?" Marcus asked the remaining four people, Peregrine,Kim,Nyx and Adrian.

"Well, we hung out with the Gryffies a bit. Oh and I need to talk to you in private." Adrian responded looking apologetically at Nyx who was looking around unhappily,all alone.

"Sure, 'scuse us." Marcus said, kissed Nyx on the cheek and he and Adrian left.

"I got a note from Wood." Marcus informed Adrian when they stepped into a small courtyard and sat on a stone bench. There were green bushes lining it and ragged stones made a path in the short-cut grass. Here and there large magenta flowers blossomed.

"Saying what?" Adrian asked, he was very involved in the whole affair.

"That he needs to talk to me and he named time and place too." Marcus sighed. He did have mixed feelings about it. On one hand he wanted Oliver on the other he couldn't hurt Nyx.

"Ah, but remember what I usually say. Before you go for Wood, call it quits with Nyx." Adrian looked at Marcus sternly.

"You sneaky bitch, how come I can cheat on her with you but not with Wood?" Marcus sneered.

"Because I'm your best friend,duh." Adrian grinned.

"Your logic never fails to amuse. While we're on the topic of our friendship, can I borrow ten Galleons?" Marcus beamed.

"Dear Marcus,qui non laborat, non manducet." Adrian quoted.

"Huh?" Marcus marveled at this new flamboyant display of brains from Adrian.

"Who doesn't work, doesn't eat, Latin." Adrian boasted.

"Now, that's bold coming from you. But I presume that's a no to money lending then." Marcus snickered shaking his head.

"Oi, three timer!" a shrill voice shouted. Roger Davis cowardly stood half way between the enterance into the courtyard and them.

"Davis, back for more,eh?" Adrian arched an eyebrow.

"'Course. Wouldn't miss a chance to talk at a more or less even stance." Davis hissed.

"Two to one? Nah, you don't have the balls." Adrian snarled. Marcus who missed the not-so-friendly talk at the Three Broomsticks was just catching up with the meaning of everything said.

"Who said I'm alone?" and with his gaze Roger pointed at a tall boy standing arms crossed by the arch."Gideon Pends, Ravenclaw Chaser,familiar?"

The boy coughed and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and smirked, Roger missed that.

"Okay,quickly, say what you want to say then fuck off." Marcus laughed.

"Just came by to say that you, Marcus Flint, are secretly a faggot." Roger stared at him coldly.

"Merlins beard! And what if I was,am or will be? You know what, if I turn gay,I'll make sure to let you know. But Davis, you should get hanged by the neck,your mothers guts for rope,till death takes you,you ignorant wanker. That is all. " Marcus sneered then checked the clock on the wall.

"I'm going to go to the randevouz, I'll see you in the Common room, Adrian." he remembered and made his way towards the Quidditch pitch through the castle, not forgetting to greet the Ravenclaw chaser by the arch.

Oliver sat on the same spot as Marcus did back on the night of two days ago. He hugged his knees and hid his face behind them, at times peering out across the pitch.

"Oi! Oli,lookie here, I came." Marcus announced coyly. Oliver was startled.

"Uh, great. Well, come closer would you." he mumbled. Marcus nodded and leaped over the fence and sat down next to the Gryffindor.

"You were saying?" Marcus gestured for him to continue,Oliver lowered his gaze.

"Well,um, I... I realised that, I did the right thing by walking away from you, since you moved on so speedily but I...I fucking love you." Oliver went scarlet, "Or at least Fred says I I know you have a girl now, and out of any humane feelings that don't drive you... please, just try to not kiss her around me,it's too painful. What am I saying? Merlin, just forget everything.I fucking hate you,Flint!" Oliver cried and shakily stood up then bolted off into the went pale and stumbled as if drunk towards the castle from the other side.

"Hello,darling" Nyx sat up in the green leather armchair, putting a textbook aside.

"Hi." Marcus answered blankly.

"How are you?" she asked stretching her arms out to him. He smiled bleakly and lifted her off the chair by the waist,sitting down himself and placing her on his lap.

"Alright,thanks." he sighed and proceeded to play with wavy strands of her hair. The Common Room was packed but almost silent. Everyone had a gloomy look on their faces scribbling out their essays that they left for the last minute before Monday.

"Can we go for a walk, it's terribly stuffy here." she asked breaking their awkward silence, seemingly growing impatient with the lack of attention from him.

"Sure,love." he agreed quickly and they strolled out. The corridors were just about as cold as the dungeons and completely deserted.

"Marcus, you seem constantly burdened with something. What is it?" she whispered clinging to his arm. Deep down she felt a presence of a rival, women can particularly skillfully determine this but she tried not to consider it.

"Its nothing. Just schoolwork and all." he hissed, realising too late that that was a bad choice of tone.

"Marcus Flint, you're a bad liar. But I'll leave it at that before you snap. Anyways, just out of interest, are you a virgin?" she asked with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Um, nope, in fact I could qualify as an expert. Is that a trick question?" Marcus smirked, you never know what they want to hear.

"Nuh uh." she pouted,"I was just wondering if you could teach me a thing or two..." she hinted, blushed, and tried to hide it with her hair.

"My dear, that is a very tempting proposition, but I... I'll feel too guilty, you're too young." he explained. It was a demi lie. He didn't want to lead the poor girl on since he was devising a plan of separating from her, taking her virginity would form an even greater moral and emotional bond from her to him. But saying no was a downright challenge.

"You say no to your girlfriend but qualify as an expert? Marcus, it's not guilt, you're shameless. What's the problem? Am I somehow unattractive? Is there someone else?" she frowned. Unwittingly, they walked into a small dark classroom.

"Nyx, you're beautiful,one and only. But think, you can only give virginity away once, is it really me who you want to take it? Think about the long run!" Marcus pleaded, scared by the crazy glow of her eyes.

"M-Marcus," she pressed her lips against his,"Marcus, I love you, who else deserves it?I love only you." she continued to kiss him clutching to his T-shirt as if the fabric alone kept her alive. He didn't protest. He couldn't say no to the passion that drove her. He didn't dare to say no. She began to untie the ribbon that kept her frilly short-sleeve blouse up.

"Nyx no, don't." Marcus stammered, hungrily eyeing her tan bare shoulders. His instincts sensed a willing prey to his lust and tried to cloud up his mind.

"Please, take me Marcus,please!" she begged sliding to her knees and reaching for his belt.

"Nyx,I'm not going to take away your fucking childhood. I'm too old for you,Nyx. Please understand." he pushed her hands away then sunk to the floor next to her as she started to sob.

"Marcus, but I want it. I want you! I don't care about anything else! Don't you usually preach spontaneous drunk lust? Why don't you want me, your fucking girlfriend, but take countless others?" she cried, holding up her blouse in a heap on her chest, she was intoxicated by want.

"You're thirteen, goddamn it! I'm seventeen! That's an unfathomable difference at our age! I don't want to hurt you, but I was fucking drunk when I asked you out! You're too much responsibility for me! And so I can't do as you want. I can't take your innocence! Besides…I think I love Oliver Wood… I'm so sorry for everything, Nyx. So sorry for leading you on. I managed to cheat on you with Adrian. I'm a horrible man,don't try to slide from your childhood to these depths of lust,alcohol and what deceivingly sweet especially at your age of exploration but stir clear of the deep waters. It's not yet for your eyes,dear." Marcus finished softly. Nyxs large brown eyes filled with tears and her chest rose and fell hysterically fast.

"Go… go away!" she croaked, " You tricked me without the decency to use me like a real man! Get out!" and she doubled over trying to hide angry tears. In this dramatic pose on the floor she remained, self pity choking her and envisions of herself as irresistible and loved shattered, enough to throw any woman into a state of mild slowly backed away from her then softly went out of the classroom. While walking down the corridor,haunted by the muffled cries of sorrow, Marcus bumped into a younger boy with spiky blond hair and sporting the Slytherin colours, the boy was looking around wide eyed and listening.

"Flint! Marcus Flint?" the boy shouted when Marcus passed him.

"Yeah, what do you want,you little sod?" Marcus snapped turning to the boy.

"Uh, where's de Venette? I'm her classmate and she's my partner on this project, I need to find her." the boy gulped.

"Fabulous. You'll find her in a sorry state though. She's in the old History of Magic classroom on the second floor." Marcus murmured pointing across the hallway. "Whats your name,boy?"

"Lachlan York." the blond gasped.

"Great, now go. Calm her down." Marcus commanded and walked off leaving the third-year confused.

Soon enough the news of the messy break-up hit the Slytherin Common room. Being the Quidditch Captain had its ups and downs, privileges and discomforts,so the private life of the rising Quidditch star was on exposure most of the time.

"Bloody fuck,Flint! You are fucking evil, I always said you'll fucking kill her! Ha, you don't give us fucking gossips time to fucking breathe!" Peregrine hollered running up to Marcus.

"Watch your potty-mouth,mate. And for once you were right,damn it." Marcus sighed sitting down on the sofa by the fire. Adrian was there,with his truly magical flask, as always. Most eyes in the Common room were turned to them.

"Sod off, I always fuck something up under the effect of that!" Marcus ranted pushing Adrian and the flask away.

"Marcus, let's get you to bed, you've had another challenging day." Adrian whispered with a tiny smirk. Miles coughed and leaned in too.

"Be done by the time I come up,understood?" he hissed, amusing Adrian.

In a matter of seconds Marcus and Adrian were safely behind a locked door of their messy dorm. Adrians quidditch kit lay scattered across Marcus' trunk which even on its own was in a spectacular disorder. They cleaned up three times a year (after every term) and found that satisfying enough. Adrian and Marcus were sitting on Marcus' bed seeing as it was much tidier than Adrians this time. Adrian lit a cigarette.

"Okay, you know how I'm your best buddy,yeah? So, I ran some research on your case since I knew you'd choose Wood. Well, Im sorry to tell you that he got morbidly drunk and hooked up with that sixth year Gryffindor Connie Bollato who was in her turn getting back at that Ravenclaw Chaser Gideon that we saw today. But that means Bollato won't let Wood out of her grip for a bit. So you rushed the Nyx situation again." Adrian informed with the expression of a psychologist treating an extremely mentally unsettled patient.

"Ah, that's interesting. But I don't regret the Nyx scandal. She...she asked me to take her virginity." Marcus complained also lighting a cigarette.

"Uh,Marcus, I know you wouldn't usually treat that with much respect, you'd fucking do her,you're shameless." Adrian interrupted with a genuinely surprised face.

"Why does everyone think that?She's bloody thirteen! She's a sodding kid! But she begged for it like the dirtiest, most desperate whore. Adrian, I freaked out!" Marcus burst out,gesticulating vivaciously. Adrian made a pained expression and calmingly wrapped Marcus in his smoked in arm fell asleep but he didn't even attempt to shift position,he was afraid that Marcus will leave his arms.

**I have very mixed feelings about Nyx,she is very annoying I admit but she's also somehow likable...or I'm just weird,well she's my character so I must feel some motherly responsibility for her,she reminds me of Misa Amane from the Death Note :P (I watched the Death Note after creating Nyx so no plagiarism).Well enjoy this short chapter,i still have that missing words posting problem but I AM working on you,followers,favourites,(no new reviewers yet,come on! -_-) and readers in general (I want reviews dammit!I myself am a Slytherin and Ill kill you if you dont give me what I want!).On that happy note,enjoy my work 3**

**Love,**

**Acid x**


	7. You Must Study,Once In A While!

**AN: *slumps to her knees and begs for forgiveness* I feel like what is written under this note does not atone for the prolonged silence... but there you go. Ill try make something interesting happen in the next chapter maybe with a face to face encounter but right now their friends will take center yes,a short chapter to not let you forget that my story exists :P Dunno if the missing words thing will be at my throat again but...uh enjoy :s Love,**

**Acid x**

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common room Oliver Wood worshiped a black haired enchantress. She had dark cunning eyes and thin ruby lips which curled up slightly in amusement at the sight of the domesticated Quidditch Captain. He held her on his lap like a gift from God, adoring her sharp features as a starving poet bestowing all hope on a masterpiece inspired by a stern and temperamental muse. Oliver Wood was never so sure that he was in love. His infatuation and lust for Connie even overwhelmed his fantasies of Marcus. Her smooth legs fascinated him and in the darkness of their corner he covered them in burning kisses. Connie Bollato however felt nothing, she let Olivers caresses slip over the surface while her mind firmly held the image of another, imagining his face in a scowl of jealousy and eyes burning with renewed want. Of course, she was in love with the dark haired Gideon Pends. But he didn't seem to care about how she got along, what she did and he no longer spent long evenings with her in that courtyard that we were briefly introduced was definitely not stupid, she as most women knew when she was wanted, and left before he had the chance to ask her to. Connies infatuation was a stretched out version of Nyxs. But Oliver was oblivious to this. He didn't sense his partners disinterest, Oliver was naturally blind to false emotions and was usually the last to find out that he was cheated.

"When are we going to tell everyone about us?" Connie asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Oliver blushed and stuttered.

"Do we need too? It's no ones business but ours."

"But then other girls will try to steal your love! Or nasty boys like that Marcus Flint." she replied haughtily taken aback by this obstacle.

"Believe me,Flint stands no chances." Oliver scoffed.

"Is that so?" Fred sneered from behind a book. He could see right through Connie and didn't blame her,but he was awfully angry at Oliver for buying all her crap so naïvely.

"Yes,Fred. That arrogant Slytherin prick is loathsome to me." Oliver snarled turning to Fred.

"I believe you,love. I'll go to bed now, goodnight." and she fled the scene feeling that Fred will try to uncover her.

"What the fuck,man?" Oliver cried snatching the book away from Fred.

"Saving your head,you git. You know Connies history,don't you? She loves that Pends guy not you!" Fred snapped, eyeing Oliver challengingly.

"Thats not true! She said she loves me. She let me touch her!" Oliver said sternly, a look of a small child giving the argument all he had.

"You're kidding yourself. As for Flint, guess what? He ditched the little girl, Adrian Pucey just sent me an owl." Fred informed, carefully waiting for reactions.

"That man-whore! Two people in two days!" Oliver scoffed, averting his eyes from Freds piercing glare," And what's up with you and Pucey? Are you trying to hook us up?"

It was Freds turn to look away. As the only two indirectly involved souls that knew the whole story, him and Adrian have had conference through post and kept each other in touch.

"No, it's just we're friends and all now." Fred defended his position,sourly looking at Oliver.

"Ah, of course. Fred Weasley befriends a Slytherin! Not just any Slytherin either,an older Quidditch playing Slytherin,a dangerous rival. Very bloody believable." Oliver arched his eyebrows, determined to take the upper hand, he needed to reassure himself of everything.

"Whatever,mate. All I'm saying is: you're a tool of Connies vengeance and Flint is now single again, right after your talk. What can you make of that?" Fred pressed on leaning in, he had a piercing stare.

"But I love Connie, so it doesn't matter. My and Marcus' paths were different from the start anyway." Oliver replied turning away. He closed the topic for discussion. "I'll go to bed now. So sorry to foil your and Puceys plans."

Once Oliver was out of sight Fred snatched a piece of parchment and scribbled a few lines then strapped it to the black owls leg, webbed with deep cracks. The post should be delivered around breakfast thus before that time his hands were tied.

"Oi,Marcus! I've got a surprise." Amanda Harley ran up to the Slytherin table during breakfast, she was sloppily plaiting her long hair. "I've got you into the Expert Potions Class!"

"What? Do I need it?" Marcus stammered,he wasn't expecting it at the least.

"Duh. To graduate it will help. Plus Snape is pretty sympathetic to you Slytherins," she laughed and handed him a timetable."maybe even you can pass his class."

"Great! You're with me and Miles! And Orlando of course." Adrian came up behind them after checking his post in private.

"Well, since the year is just starting I did some fussing and got you in. There aren't too many people in this class though. Mostly prefects and quidditch players actually. The other expert class runs on Saturdays and Mondays with normal people." Amanda mused as bewildered Marcus studied the timetable.

"Holy shit! I'll never pass this class,Amanda!" Marcus complained, he really did think so. In fact, he was having slight worries about graduating in general.

"You'll pass it,I promise, mainly because I'll look after you. I said I'd tutor you,didn't I?" she smiled and gave him a pat on the back. He picked at the scrambled eggs on his plate. After a short silence she added:

"Class in 15 minutes, don't forget."

On the other end of the table Nyx was watching Marcus miserably. Lachlan York did find her in a sorry state, and this invasion of privacy humiliated her, the poor lad had to work on the project alone.

"If it's that bad quit the bloody team,Nyx." Daphne asserted, her mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"But I love Quidditch, I've wanted the position for my whole life. I can't let that pig take everything." Nyx murmured more to herself than to Daphne.

"Fine, don't quit. But bear it silently or they'll kick you out." Daphne theorised still chewing.

"They wouldn't!" Nyx protested, doubting herself.

"Amateur beater, star chaser captain,amateur beater,star chaser captain…" Daphne made hand gestures as if weighting the titles,with 'captain' being the obvious favourite.

"Fine,I get it. Maybe I will just quit. But later. We have Charms now." Nyx moaned and left the table with one last look at Marcus baring his crooked teeth at something the long haired Ravenclaw girl said.

"Bloody brilliant, Anderson is in this class." Miles whined as they stood outside the grim dungeons.

"My my! Not alone either,eh? With her boyfriend! A shame,Miles." Marcus taunted eyeing the redhead hand in hand with the latino Hufflepuff prefect.

"You're so annoying,Flint!" Miles grumbled towering over the Captain.

"Aye, I must agree with that." Marcus acknowledged nodding. Obviously, an eye roll followed.

"So who are we stuck with?" Orlando asked Amanda who was arranging books for the group.

"Well,er, there's two Gryffie girls, one of which is a prefect."she nodded at them,"Dont look that way,Adrian, they are lesbians and they're dating each other. Then you guys are the only Slytherins in this class except for that chick, then there's Ruth Anderson and Lambert Dorn that you know, and Ruths boyfriend Esteban Town-something the Hufflepuff Prefect." Amanda was pointing at the seventeen year olds during her monologue,"From my house there's Robbie," Orlando arched an eyebrow at this obvious familiarity,"chill,darling, Robbie is a childhood friend of mine, and that pink haired lady there is my best friend Venetia who is also a lesbian,sorry Adrian. All in all that's sixteen people some of which I don't know." she finished. Adrian didn't seem impressed by the crew of their class.

"Great. Let's be kids and bugsy seats,eh?" Adrian proposed,"I bugsy Miles!"

"Bugsy Amanda!Sorry,mate, but she is my tutor." Marcus called,apologising to Orlando who scowled.

"I'll just see how it goes. Looks like I'm stuck with Dorn." Orlando shrugged, picking up his books and arranging them in his brass cauldron.

Snape appeared in the doorway, his step was silent as ever. He held a piece of parchment.

"Good morning. You're supposed to be exceptional Potions students,eh? This will be more than interesting. I will not tolerate mediocre potions so you will feel very much challenged. And it is your seating arrangements that I hold in my hand." Snape smiled coldly, his lowvoice echoed across the dungeons. Plans foiled,Marcus grimaced.

"When I call your place,go and set up" he commanded,"Monica Coalhill,Venetia Claret second row left table." the two girls hurried in with the Gryffindor prefect one pursing her lips not wanting to leave her girlfriend,"Orlando Morton,Robbie Bowden front center desk." Orlando was glad for the opportunity to study this potential rival,"Ruth Anderson,Adrian Pucey second row left table." Ruth looked disappointed,Adrian terrified,"Anne de Reims,Esteban Townsend first row left table," their faces remained blank," Amanda Harley,Miles Bletchley, second row right table," Marcus crossed his arms, Amanda glanced at him apologetically," and finally, Lambert Dorn, Marcus Flint front row right desk." Snape took a deep breath and continued but Marcus didn't hear the other four names.

Now Marcus was cut off from passing this class, after at least five years of not working he couldn't possibly master expert Potions, and he knew Dorn wouldn't even consider letting him copy. He set his cauldron half heartedly watching as Amanda tried to convince Snape, without doubt in vain. He wondered what would become of him if he didn't graduate,he knew he was only good for Quidditch and didn't consider any other profession, Falmouth Falcons was his team he knew. But he needed the damn grades.

"Lets start with the simplest,shall we? I want you to make a perfect antidote to common poisons, you studied it before fourth year so I expect no mistakes." Snape said looking around bleakly then striding to his desk and paying them no more attention.

Amanda took the opportunity to poke Marcus. She was sitting right behind him and leaned over her table to talk to him.

"Give me your wolfsbane leaves,I'll stew them for you properly." she whispered cracking open her textbook. He obediently handed her the small paper bag with the strong smelling dried greenery.

"Marcus isn't as dumb as to screw up this potion,Amanda." Miles remarked perusing his own textbook.

"Better safe than sorry." Amanda breathed lighting the fire under her cauldron. She sprinkled the leaves and cast 'Aguamenti' after them.

"Harley, he's not going to pass even with your help." Lambert stated calmly without even turning around.

"Shush. Marcus, here's the stew carefully chop the bezoar,okay?" she fussed stirring the purple concoction.

The hard dark brown lump strongly resisted against the steel sides of Marcus' right index finger and thumb were finely chopped instead. After Snape taking a point off Slytherin for Marcus' never ending swearing Amanda took the initiative and did the chopping and crushing with the pestle to save Marcus' hands. Double potions was finally in a countdown of time.

" . .Very . . .Very ." Snape peered into every cauldron with a critics eye. Marcus received an 'acceptable' and Amanda a 'perfect'. Marcus gave himself a pat on the back, if everything else goes this well he will clear his path to a quidditch future and in that big open world find a less confusing soul-mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**I actually wrote this chapter some time ago but never got to editing it.. so sorry :P i was positively baffled by the amout of support this story has received and counting the number of OCs ( i realised its so much more fun writing OCs than reading them) that makes me reaaaally proud- but now i have no idea of where this is going- i lost all of my plans its been so long :P I will try real hard though**

**thank you everyone again, i will try to update more responsibly **

**Lots of Love,**

**Acid xxx**

As it was a bright day Adrian, Marcus, Peregrine and Kimberly sat cross- legged outside on the yellowish grass having their lunch.

"Have you noticed that we always have a different girl stringing along?" Peregrine stated taking a mouthful of jelly.

"Pardon but 'stringing'? You invited me, dumbass!" Kim snorted shuffling away from him.

"Sorry, bad choice of words, love. Just you know it was Nyx and the Greengrass girl or Amanda, now it's you." he tried again. She scowled and promptly left.

"Bravo, Casanova!" Adrian taunted gazing after the offended blonde.

"Shush. By the way, Nyx told me to tell Marcus that she's quitting the team for her own silly little girl reasons." Peregrine informed trying to divert attention from his error.

"Fuck! We've got a match on Saturday though. She can't just ditch!" Marcus sputtered he had never considered that outcome.

"Well, she did so we need a replacement, soon." Peregrine shrugged looking around. Miles was striding down to the lawn to join them, a small smile lit his face, they barely expected it to be addressed at them so became distracted from their conversation trying to decode it.

"What's he so happy about?" Marcus inquired when Miles sat down by Adrian.

"Leeds said yes." Adrian declared, "I think…" he added as an afterthought. Miles rolled his eyes, again.

"To marriage?" Peregrine gasped, shocked.

"Don't be stupid! We're dating." Miles admitted, looking the happiest he was in days.

"Mary mother of God, finally!" Marcus laughed taking a bite of his pastry.

"Another girl stringing along." Peregrine grumbled.

"Nope, I don't want her to meet you guys." Miles stated, icily.

"The school isn't that big, she knows us. I'm that charismatic Quidditch Captain." Marcus argued, fanning himself, "Peregrine is the Beater with a fifteen people injury count. And Adrian is the pretty boy. We're celebrities,you know."

"Sod off, we all know you three would get distracted by her tits in a conversation." Miles accused.

"Oh, and you don't?" Peregrine snickered,in reply Miles went scarlet.

"You know who out of her friends I fancy?" Adrian changed the subject,"That polish bird,Alyssa Something."

"Yeah, those two are a real find. Congrats Miles." Marcus nodded approvingly.

"You're incorrigible." Miles sputtered and left.

"First you were an angsty prick, now he is, what the fuck is with your hormones? You two are seventeen." Peregrine addressed Marcus, the unflattering statement provoked a light punch.

"Have you noticed the increase of lesbians among the sixth to seventh years?" Adrian changed topic again. He was watching two girls, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, snog on the stone bench behind them, one was obviously of Japanese heritage and the other was Amanda's pink haired friend.

"Yeah, I met like four today." Marcus said turning around to look as well. The Japanese Hufflepuff made eye contact and broke away from her girlfriend; she twirled her finger for them to turn around.

"You spoiled it, Marcus! It was just getting heated." Peregrine whined, prodding at his bowl of jelly. A girl in Ravenclaw colours approached.

"Hey Amanda." they said in unison. Marcus was getting slightly annoyed, in her presence he felt exposed as insufferably inane.

"Kimberly said that you two are over." She informed without even sitting down.

"Bloody hell, how do you know Kim?" Peregrine exclaimed, choking on his jelly.

"Well, she's best friends with Tammie Wilson who is a sister to Nicolette Wilson who is dating Robbie, my best buddy. I know everyone, y'know." Amanda bragged looking down at him.

"So she said it's over? Holy fuck, why can't we be adults and talk face to face?" Peregrine cried, running his fingers through his hair, when he overheard Marcus whispering to Adrian:

"You know, I realised Peregrine kind of rhymes with Vaseline."

"It does not! Why can't we all be grown ups?" Peregrine sighed frowning.

"You're one to talk! But fine, I'll think of grown up things like the act that I need a Beater by five o'clock training, today!" Marcus snapped.

"I've got a free period next, I can gather some potentials." Adrian quipped.

"Good! Amanda, you have social ties with pretty much everyone, any help would be appreciated. Peregrine, keep an eye out for strong blokes." Marcus commanded left and right. Then the bell for class rang.

Marcus was carefully copying out Orlando's notes on Muggle Studies. He was however more concerned about the upcoming match against Gryffindor. They now had to find a completely untrained Beater moreover he didn't know how to face Oliver or how Oliver felt about him now, he feared these thoughts would impact his play. Discreetly, Marcus kept an eye out for Oliver but always saw him in the company of the curly haired girl, he noted that she held herself more arrogantly than even he did. He caught himself on playing scenes of her gory death in his head. Very alarming and a very bad sign, he never thought he'd fall down enough to care. But he had to throw Oliver out of his mind, he needed to thrash Gryffindor and regain the honour he lost in the corridor incident even if that meant he had to be cold-blooded and vicious towards the one that he could even be in love with. Muggle Studies professor droned on, he didn't even bother remembering her name, and Orlando wrote in gigantic letters filling the space. They both yearned for a cigarette right now.

"Hello, Derrick. Did you do the homework task?" Alicia beamed as Peregrine rushed into Divination, late and with grass stains all over the front of his white shirt, his jaw was also bruised.

"Of course not. Save me, Spinnet, I beg you!" he whispered and dived under the gaze of Trelawney, who for his uttermost comfort was half blind anyway. Kim turned around to give him a glare but looked away seeing him in front of Alicia on his knees.

"If you pass this to Ad- Pucey, then sure." she stammered and gave him a sealed envelope.

"Of course, Madam. I hate to ask for more favors but what is the name of that tall guy?" he pointed to a wide shouldered strawberry blond boy in the front row.

"He's in your house, you should know." Alicia shrugged playing with her quill.

"Well, I don't. You're a girl could you ask him?" Peregrine pleaded.

"Why can't you?" Alicia nagged.

"He's damn aggressive! I don't think he recognised the celebrity-status Beater in me and punched me when I asked to see his biceps!"Peregrine confessed rubbing his jaw. Alicia chuckled quietly. They conveniently occupied the very back desk.

"But he has a girl, look!" she gestured at the brown haired girl whose proximity with the boy was suggesting something intimate. "I don't want a bruise to match yours."

"Pretty please! Or I'll read your letter." he hissed with a smug smirk.

"Fuck you! Fine, I'll ask at the end of the lesson." she snarled turning red.

"So how about that homework, love?" Peregrine purred staring at his blank parchment.

Alicia ran out of the classroom and slammed head-on into Peregrine smashing him against the wall. When she looked up he saw an imprint of thin fingers on her cheek.

"His name is Lucian Bole." she panted rubbing her cheek, "and Lorraine Ash is a very jealous type."

"Thank you! I owe you one, Alicia." he beamed and ran off.

"Oi,Peregrine! Any luck?" Marcus asked, he was nervously pacing the common room.

"Yeah! I've got the perfect guy! He gave me this!" Peregrine chattered excitedly displaying his jaw. "And his girlie gave Spinnet a bitch-slap!"

"You were fraternising with the enemy?" Marcus sneered.

"A tiny bit. Anyway, we need to find Lucian Bole, he should be in Transfiguration right now." the younger boy informed gathering his Quidditch kit and a few spares.


End file.
